Danganronpa: Killing Ontengenisis
by TeamKillingGame
Summary: A class of students awaken to the mysteries that lie dormant in the Academy of Ultimate Development. When they meet Monokuma, the monstrosity that runs the AUD, they learn of an opportunity to graduate the Ultimate Killing Semester. How long before someone gives in? How long before bodies start piling up?
1. Prologue

She felt her something in the pit of her stomach, jarring her eyes awake. Her mouth felt watery. She began to vomit.

She did. And stumbled out of the desk she was propped up in. The world was new and hazy. Questions coming to mind were the obvious: Where was this place? Who was she?

"I am - Fatima. I am - yes, Fatima. I am the Ultimate Psychologist. This is my talent, it's what gives me uniqueness among common mankind. In school I studied the human psyche. The government rewarded this title from my high school essay, 'Questioning the Motive' which called the legitimacy into question of the psychological profile in a long-standing murder trial. Using my talent, the now acquitted man was granted an appeal to the highest court to argue for his innocence during a retrial. I've gained immense success, all at the age of 16. And with this title, it is up to me to use the study of psychology for the greater good of mankind!

And I don't know anything else."

Nothing, she knew nothing about where she came from, or her family, her life outside of her academic career as the Ultimate Psychologist. She searched the back of her mind looking for a shred of identity.

Fatima recovered herself from the floor. When she reached one knee she faced a set of windows. All of them were shut, lined with barbed wire, and smeared with heavy coats of dirt, making anything outside of them unseen. A surreal feeling of denial washed over. The room was gray in tone. The air was oppressive and silent. What was going on?

She noticed a monitor screen in the corner of the room, above the class' chalk board. No announcements had yet to be made.

She inched her way to the door at the end of the room. Poking her head into the hallway caused anxiety to shiver through her insides.

No one was in the hallway, that seemed to shoot into infinity in either direction. She looked back and forth, then made her way in one direction. Moments of walking, she could easily tell there was no clear way out, only a line of sealed doors, or frames that had missing doors, and occasionally just a door. She squinted uneasily, and placed both hands on her stomach.

The clatter of a door knob alerted Fatima. She dived behind the nearest set of lockers. Across the hall, the person who stepped out didn't have a threatening aura about him. She studied his expression.

The boy was her age, just as nervous, anxiety riddled his insides as well, even if he held his brow determined and observant. He only looked to the right to instantly see the edge of Fatima's face trying to go unnoticed.

"I see you." He called. He disarmed her guard with a wave. Not a welcoming invitation, and almost patronizing. "We've already found more, and I promise we know just as little as you do.".

Fatima didn't know if she could trust him yet. Were there more people in here, in an empty dilapidated school? She backed out of the space met between locker and wall. She turned her head, keeping an eye on him but able to look behind her if needed in a glance.

"Who's we?" She inquired.

" _We_ is you, too. So you should probably stop looking at me like that. You can follow me if you want to avoid whatever is really trying to do us in, here."

She looked away for a moment, and turned back. She nodded.

"Okay."

"Come on, This way." He walked away from her.

They made their way down the hall, until a staircase appeared. At the bottom they reached a large open lobby. The schools logo printed across the center of the floor. When did she enroll at this school? Why was there no faculty? The room divided into three paths. A set of wide doors on each side of a forked pathway. Behind them was a massive gate pulled to the floor, locked with multiple chains and locks all across the floor. He took the doorway on the left and she followed.

"What's your name?" She asked as they made their way further down the silent corridor.

"I'm David." He said. She profiled his casualness. David obviously was average, lacking the manner and stiffness of professionalism. His uniform remained untucked, and tie loosen. "I'm a high school student at Pristine Plains High School." He certainly wouldn't have the Ultimate status she carried. What's the likelihood she would meet someone with an ultimate status like her? "- And what's yours?"

"My name is Fatima." She paused, thinking of what to say about herself. But only one thing came to mind. "Government officiated Ultimate Psychologist."

"I didn't ask about all that." He stopped. He made eye contact with her. "The gym's here. Where everyone else is."

She met his eye and leaned her arm on the door. "An ultimate, is that right? Hmm." David looked away and leaned towards the door.

She wondered what he meant by that, but would not know this moment, as he pushed his way into the room beyond. The light was blinding, in total contrast to the dull hallway light and dingy colors. Inside, a crowd of students posed from one end of the gym to the other. Some grouped on the floor, others sitting in the bleachers. Each was their own wearing their own individualized flair with their school uniforms. A colorful cast of characters.

"You brought back another one." One of the voice's called out

"That's 16 now."

"Is that everyone?"

"16's a decent number. A nice size class, for whatever plans are awaiting for us."

"Why would they want us here for? All in one building?"

"Everyone here is an ultimate? I can't believe it. Are there enough in the country to even fill this room?"

"Everyone here is an ultimate?" Fatima adjusted her glasses and got a good look of everyone. She took a look around the room, making eye contact left to right to left.

"Yeah, we just learned that while you two came back. The first five of us met just outside the gym, then four more showed up. Then we sent a small party that brought back three more. Two more showed up in the meantime, and then David here brought back Mr. Muscles, and then you." The one in the beige suit and crossed arms explained from across the room. "It's my opinion that we can assume that's everyone considering how small the area is. I mean, as long as no one came from any of the locked doors, or the gate the lobby.

"We also just learned that we are all ultimates, maybe we should introduce ourselves? Right? So everyone knows who we are" The muscle man showed interest in everyone's recent discovery.

"Where to begin?" The girl with lab coat chimed in.

"I believe the most efficient way to start is Devin, at the 9 O'clock position, and work our way clockwise." explained the smallest and chubby cheeked girl. She pressed her hands to her face cheerfully. "I can't wait to get to know all of you!"

The 16 collected themselves into a circle. Each one would show their personality through their body language as they introduced themselves and their talents.

They went through everyone standing in the circle.

"Very efficient everyone!" The shortest, chubby girl placed her hands on her face again. Veronica, the Ultimate Strategist, told them her story last of the circle. Years of team based top-tier gaming leagues gained government attention. Leading into eventual military involvement, gaining her access to the title she held. It was hard to believe a tiny adorable person like her to be involved in such serious tactical operations.

Each person's story was brief, and unique. They each explained their experience as the top of their respective fields, and government awarded titles, that came with all forms of privileges at their age.

"And what's your talent?" Said the boy in the beige suit. Nemo, the Ultimate Diplomat, broke the few moments of silence. Fatima thought he had asked her even though she stated her talent a few moments ago. She checked over her shoulder, David had not joined in their conversation. His hands tucked away in his pockets and he avoided the stares as everyone began to face him.

Moments of silence passed that felt like minutes. "I don't have one." He said.

They all appeared thrown off by his response, no one really knowing how to process that.

"That seems wrong, why would you be here, if you didn't?" Jamie, the Ultimate Makeup Artist, spoke with his soft voice.

"It's weird that we all would think we were each the only ultimate." Amelie, the Ultimate Zoologist, pulled her lab coat together, over her uniform.

"And it turns out David would be the only one that isn't?" Nemo moved the room's attention. David felt invaded by everyone.

"To be honest with everyone," He looked up with confusion on his face. Trying not to look too long into any of them, and eventually back to the floor. "I don't even know what that means. Ultimates? Government programs, like secret agent stuff?." He looked upset.

This poor boy, she recognized that he was more confused than the rest of them. She wanted to approach him, hesitant, but ultimately, resisted the urge, unknowing of how everyone else would respond. Instead Maeko, the Ultimate Calligrapher, did, placing a hand on using shoulder.

"Well, I'm for sure that everyone else thinks this, but I personally believe just because you don't fit into the same category, doesn't mean we should all turn on you." She flipped her hair as she turn back towards the group. "Isn't the right?"

"Ah- no, I didn't say that." David shrugged off her implications.

"But what if some of us do?" Nemo crossed his arms. "Think about it. What kind of situation is this? None of us know anything about who or where we are. Or why we're here. Why is he the only one who has no ultimate skill of some sort?"

"Yeah!" Dani, the Ultimate Trendsetter agreed. "I'm not tryin to be mean to anybody, but he's different, and when somethin's different from the rest, it comes across as uh - " she paused. "Suspicious."

"I also don't want to hold him to anything just yet, but I mean…" Devin, the Ultimate Track Star didn't finish his thought.

"But it's not fair to just assume he's suspicious." Mo, the Ultimate Xenologist, defended him. The Ultimate Xenologist pushed his glasses back, of course he would stand up for the odd one out.

"L-m-a-o. Yes, it does, neckbeard." Dani stuck her tongue out. Mo grabbed his chest and looked down.

"No need to be so hurtful." He mumbled.

"I know who I am. I'm David. I liked to draw, or play video games, but nothing that I've ever received certification from the government for. I grew up with my parents in my childhood home. I have a brother that I love and fight with. But I don't remember everything. I don't remember coming here."

"But we don't remember the world either." Fatima said. "I remember there's streets, and cars, and university buildings and businesses." She paused. She studied the walls of the gym. "However, but since you mentioned it, I don't remember my life before I came here." She studied the planks along the floor. "I do remember my achievements as an ultimate, I've worked with many doctors, therapists, psychoanalysts. I'm sure I have parents, logically, of course, but I can't remember who they are."

"Clearly something about him is different from the rest of us." Nemo pointed, almost losing his temper.

"We must not let petty differences like that allow us to draw conclusions." Said the shortest boy, Aiden, the Ultimate Motivational Speaker. He used two crutches attached to his arms, and braces on his legs. Someone with a disability, becoming the Ultimate Motivational Speaker was inspiring to Fatima to overcome such a challenge to daily life, and remain so charismatic as Aiden was. He bared his even rows of white teeth in a smile. "We don't know if our ultimate status even means anything to being here."

"Why wouldn't it?" Zahara, the Ultimate Music Producer interjected. She had a serious, stoic tone about her. Fatima couldn't tell if it was pointed with suspicion, intent of malice, or threatening, but the Ultimate Music Producer clearly wasn't one to take lightly. "With such a rare class of people, why all of us, and then one average person here?"

"I have no idea." Aiden voice squeaked. He smiled again lllllll,. "But i hope that we all do our best to get along though!"

Everyone's attention shifted to the back of the gym. A metallic rumble, like a shot put ball knocking around in the vents. A blackened blur exploded from the vent closest to the gym's stage, then gently floated to the stage floor. A plush teddy bear, split black and white down the middle, and an ominous grin on it's face.

"Helllllllooooooooo class!" It's high pitched voice shocked all of their ears. It raised both its adorably frightening hands into the air. "Welcome to the Academy of Ultimate Development! Let's begin the Ultimate Killing Semester with a good stretch and morning greetings to your headmaster! I am Monokuma!"

"Ultimate Killing Semester?" Santiago, the tallest, most muscular student and Ultimate Wrestler, had exercised caution with those words. Hearing the fear in one of her classmates voice, Fatima felt the panic in herself.

"Yep." Monokuma just stood with his motionless grin, unblinking, adorable horror.

"Killing Semester?" Pearl, the Ultimate Thespian screamed.

"It is - exactly as it says! _Puhuhuhu_." Monokuma's belly shook with glee. "Ultimate! Killing! Semester! You ultimates are gonna spend this school semester killing each other! Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!"

Pearl dramatically fainted at the grating laughter.

"What the _fuck_?" Nemo spouted. Fatima was unsure if he meant Monokuma's threats or Pearl's fainting.

"Such language for the Ultimate Diplomat! Ha - Ha! But seriously, yeah, your gonna spend the rest of your time here doing just that. Playing the KILLING GAME! Listen up Nematode:"

The bear began to toss some black boxes from the bag that appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"These are all presents for you!" each one spun as it flung directly into every pair of hands. "The Monopad 4.0"

Fatima caught the one tossed to her. It was a small computer tablet. It loaded up with an image of Monokuma laughing. Following, her name lit up in neon against the black background. Menu - Report - Class - Rules

She noticed 'Report' was blacked out, inaccessible.

"What does Report mean?" Norman, the Ultimate Faith, held the monopad up. "Why can't we access that?"

"Oh yeah, that'll open up the moment one of you dies! Crushing, stabbing, burning, beating, or anything that ends your classmate tragically short life! PuHUUUUU-"

His villainous laughter flared, and echoed through the gym.

Fatima, and all of her classmates felt the same nausea inducement they each had when they awoke here.

"Follow along with me, kiddos, I'm going to give you a brief lesson on the rules here." Monokuma's claws released from the rounded nub of his arm. "And let's try not to not have to make me repeat any of them, okay?"

1\. The purpose of the student's time here is cohabitation in order to overcome the trials and tribulations of the Ultimate Killing Semester, and committing murder is STRICTLY PROHIBITED.

2\. The only way to leave the Academy of Ultimate Development is to graduate the Ultimate Killing Semester program!

3\. The only way to graduate the Ultimate Killing Semester is to commit the murder of another student.

4\. Once a body is witnessed by 3 or more students, a "Body Discovery Announcement" will alert the rest of the class to congregate in the area the body is found.

5\. After a certain amount of time for investigation, a "Class Trial" will be held.

6\. The goal of the Class Trial is to discuss suspicion and evidence of who committed the murder.

7\. At the conclusion of the class trial, a vote will be held for 'whodunit', the student who is found guilty is henceforth referred to as the "blackened", and the rest of the class as the "spotless".

8\. If the majority votes for the correct blackened, he or she will receive punishment by execution. If the majority vote is for a spotless student, the rest of the class will be punished, and the Blackened is allowed to graduate and be free to leave the Academy of Ultimate Development.

9\. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is STRICTLY PROHIBITED and will result in immediate punishment!

10\. The Headmaster is NOT allowed to directly harm a student of the Academy, interfere with a murder, or otherwise make the Ultimate Killing Semester unfair for the blackened/spotless.

11\. The Headmaster is allowed to add/change the rules as they please. The rules will always be available for the students to read, and keeping the game going is the Headmaster's prioritized goal.

"Execution?!" Pearl, just regaining her strength, fainted once again.

Lily, the Ultimate Hunter, hopped onto the stage. Her spark of energy drew everyone's attention "You can't execute us!" She pointed her leather-gloved hand at Monokuma's nose.

"Sure! Murderer's get the death penalty all the time!" The apparent headmaster said.

"This is bullshit!" She gritted her teeth and balled both her fists. "You can't kidnap us, and then punish us by forcing us to commit murder!"

She snatched the bear up by his shoulders. He released his claws one more time.

"I advise you to revisit rule #9, it'd be shame to eliminate such a contender with a talent like yours to be taken out of the killing game so early! Puhuhu!"

"Miss Lily, Please don't provoke him." Norman begged. "We can't taint our souls with violence, even against our headmaster, please turn your other cheek - for now!" Norman pleaded from the crowd.

She held him for a moment. And growled, thinking of of Norman's words before dropping the bear.

"I'm glad you listen to the preacher, and heeded my warning. Let's save your precious, precious teenage bodies for the bloodbath!" Monokuma's lust for murder disturbed the weaker willed students.

Pearl's loud scream pierced the class' ears. Jamie, red-faced and and tears lining his eyes, and then buried his face into his hands. Amelie bit her lip at the bears demonic giggling.

"We just will not allow anyone to commit such a crime!" Fatima exclaimed.

"Sure, sure. I'll give you all enough time to come to terms with your situation. But I wanna see you guys get creative! Let's give it EVERYTHING we've got this semester! You guys have fun! Oh - and check out the rest of the school, some new places are available to you now that orientation is over." Monokuma turned his back and began to walk away from the students.

"Wait!" David shouted from the back of the student crowd. "This is an _Ultimate_ Killing game, right?"

"Yessir! That is correct! Let's get it started already!" Monokuma cheered.

"Then why am I here? I am not ultimate by any means. I don't qualify for this. I should be allowed to graduate under the circumstances, before you allow them to continue the - _game_."

"Oh yes, you do! _Puhuhu_."

"Ah-" David's face cracked.

"Let's just say, there are reason's for everything! But sometimes the reason… is for no reason at all! And, you talentless David, will be apart of the Killing Game!"

The bear plushy quickly slipped under the floorboards of the stage. Vanishing into thin air.

"H-he's gone." Fatima said, shocked with how fast the plush bear's body disappeared from the stage.

"You sure were quick to sell us all out and leave all by yourself." Nemo sneered. "How long before you start stabbing us in the back -Literally, instead of figuratively?" His words got everyone to to turn their heads to David, again.

Dani glared, and turned into just a side eye.

"Dude I was sticking up for you earlier!" Mo folded his arms.

Norman gripped his Monopad with both hands, and placed it to his face. Santiago frowned. Zahara remained silent and unphased. Devin raised his eyebrows and in gesture to David. Even Veronica began to look glum.

David closed his eyes.

"Well? Are you going to stab us in the back?" Nemo pressed.

"Nemo, that's unnecessary." Maeko growled.

"That's all wrong!" David jarred open his eyes. You keep trying to make me some sort of traitor here, but I don't want to be here any more than anyone else wants to!" David lost his cool. He crossed the crowd to get close to Nemo, who backed up slightly, not expecting David to retaliate. "I don't even have some sort of super duper high school talent or whatever to give me an advantage. The rest of you are diplomats, and strategists, and hunters. One of you bastards seem to have more of an advantage killing me in here! It's clear that _I'm_ the easiest target."

They got in close, almost face to face. Nemo pushed David back. That's where punches flew. The whole class backed away. Santiago quickly pulled Nemo back by his shoulders. Fatima managed to step in front of David, begging him to stop the two's argument.

"Your giving him everything he wants, you know?" Maeko rolled her eyes. "Just bash each other's skulls in, sure, then one of you are gonna get executed, because every single one of us witnessed it." The two boys steam quickly drained, still gripping each other's clothing.

"She's exceptionally correct." Aiden said. He stepped his way through the students. "We can not fight here. All of us have to work together to ensure protection for everyone, even if some people are different."

"Absolutely." Maeko nodded.

"Yes! Of course!" Fatima rooted.

"Let's all stick together and check out the rest of the school." Aiden suggested.

There was no objection, and everyone remained silent for the walk outside of the gym. On the other side of the doors, the grey bricks of the wall gave away with a rupturing shake.

Santiago and Lily jumped back, avoiding the fall of the brick face. In the dust cloud light gleamed from windows that were now open and clear, filling the halls with light.

"Hey what's outside those glass doors?" Devin excitedly broke away from the group.

"Yeah! Let's check it out!" Lily was right behind him.

"Wait, we must exercise caution! It could be all a lie!" Jamie cried.

"Yes, we should exercise caution!" Santiago moved to the front of the group.

The class hurriedly moved to the glass doors. Lily, laid against the heavy glass door, too smeared with grime to be able to distinguish anything outside. Devin, Dani, and Nemo stood immediately behind her.

Santiago stood in between the two groups, with his hands out. Lily pushed on the doors handle, as Devin flinched. Jamie crouched hiding behind Santiago's wall like body.

The door creaked loudly with metallic scraping. The worst noise most of the students felt in the nerves of their teeth. Lily stepped through the doorway, followed by Devin. Dani followed, and then Nemo.

"Hey!" Lily shouted.

Santiago dropped his arms. Jamie stood up, and moved toward the door. Jamie leaned into the door, and the noise again.

"Ah! This is so wonderful!" Jamie's voice carried.

Santiago followed.

The whole class followed.

Once outside they felt the heat of the sun. The sky was beautiful, blue without a single cloud. The breezy air was fresh and and almost reinvigorated the student's sense of hope about their situation. They stood in an open courtyard in the center of the building. The building they could see was triangular, with three walls. To their right, the corner hosted an amphitheater. The left, a massive cherry blossom tree that reached high above, and littered the ground below with pink petals. And setting in the far corner, sand garden accompanied by Monokuma's head carved into multiple standing rocks.

It's was beautiful, peaceful. The pink petals danced around them. There was no way a killing game would take place in the serenity here. They almost forgot about their imprisonment. Almost.

The class spread out across the courtyard. Feeling the breeze and warm sun served as a glimmer of inspiration to leave this place alive, only for each of them to think about the insanity of the situation. Monokuma, and his Killing Game.

The monitor's camera's reminded Fatima of bad reality television the world offered back home. She couldn't remember anything specific except for mentally degrading quality of media people consumed. Would someone watch such a brutal concept like killing games? Probably, murder is a common theme of her favorite mystery novels, and other media. But the difference is fictional people being harmed has no real life consequences. Would people really enjoy teenagers slaughtering each other for something petty as viewing pleasure?

She watched her classmates explore each corner of the outside world. She tried to take in as much as she could about each individual. This - game - was something out of dystopian sci-fi novel. Right down to the accompanying animatronic bear mastermind. She thought about how advanced his programing would be to let him respond to their each individual comments in real time. Or possibly someone from far away controlling him. Maybe not that far away at all, even. Monokuma mentioned more open areas a while ago, how big could this place be? Enough to hide a someone to operate from the shadows. She assessed.

There were three walls that made up the courtyard, the Left Wall adjacent to the gym, and the Right Wall. She came from the second floor on this side. She tried to spot the classroom she came to consciousness in, but all the windows looked the same: bleak, dirty, and covered with vines. She had yet to explore the first floor, unsure of what it held

Then there was the Far Wall, that seemed longer then the other two. It was furthest from the lobby, the opposite end of the school. The door fit comfortably between the massive cherry blossom tree, and the sand garden, also leading to the unknown for her.

She watched Dani, who she remembered had a sharp tongue earlier. Dani followed Nemo to the Far Wall. She remembered Nemo's hot-headed temper towards David as well. These were traits that made her nervous.

The reality of the situation really sunk in at this moment. The walls were a cage, and she was locked inside with 15 potential aggressors. She wondered how it could be considered a game. Their very lives so casually expected to be thrown away for what exactly? Entertainment? A psychological experiment perhaps? A perfect test of instinct to survive, versus their will to overcome great adversity.

The class seperated into smaller groups after the enjoyment of being outside wore off, about half wandered off, exploring more of the school. A few remained outside, despite the afterthought of how much more the courtyard emphasized their trapped nature.

Fatima approached the amphitheater. Maeko leaned on the on the front row seat. She walked to the side, looking for a way to approach the stage.

"if you want to sing us a show tune, it would be easier to go around the back to get up there." Maeko had approached Fatima, and pointed to the back of the theater "I just saw Pearl unlock a door, somehow." She shrugged.

"A door? Did she have a key?"

"No she grabbed the door knob, and the door knob flashed a light and opened by itself!"

"Light? It opened?"

"Yeah, it was real cool, I thought pearl was about to become ash." Lily smirked.

Fatima sensed instant suspicion of Maeko's mannerisms. Something was off about her.

"Thanks, I'll check it out." Fatima faked a smile of her own, as she could come up with a few reasons to do the opposite, Maeko's tone being near the top of the list. Further around the stage's edge the wooden base ended at a concrete wall, and became apart of the school buildings main structure. There was a heavily textured door, painted red constructed into the back of the stage. There was big shiny doorknob, and a golden star printed in the center of the door.

She entered the door and beyond was a well sized room, nearly half the size of the stage. There was expensive blue carpeting and vintage wallpaper. There were wooden boards leaning up against the wall across from her. Stage building materials. Along with a trunk of props in the corner of the room. To the left wall of the dressing room, a rack of costumes. Above the costumes, shelving with a set a set of wigs. The wigs were colorful, and varied in styles. Fatima's eye caught the longest, wavy red wig, that swayed under air vent. All things related to the skills of the Ultimate Thespian.

Pearl was posed in a full length mirror stand with professional lighting set above it. She was a true Hollywood queen. Blonde waves, and a beautiful figure, draped in a white silk robe.

"Oh darling, this room was made for me!" Pearl posed with a dress pressed against her, picked from the rack neighboring her setup, no doubt. She had already stripped her uniform off?

"Already made your personal prison cell home sweet home?" the two girls turned their head at the curtain. Unsure of how long it took before either of them noticed Maeko's appearance just feet away.

"No!" Pearl modeled the dress for Maeko. "It's just, this dress, a few more I've only seen hanging up, is like, ideally me. Not only that, the carpet is to DIE for – bad phrasing. " The Ultimate Thespian gushed about her dream closet and other details. Fatima was paying attention more to Maeko's agreeing and nodding to Pearl's theatrical explanation of her dream stage show that took ahold of the conversation. Fatima couldn't shake the feeling Maeko embodied. She thought about how quietly she snuck into Pearl's Dream Jailhouse. She thought about how, if she wanted to, Maeko could have easily brought a sharp object found in a school setting, and end her life there. And Pearl would be no harder to imagine as a victim in her vulnerable state of bliss and ignorance.

Monokuma poked his head through the door, making an audible creak, unlike Maeko.

"Hi again. I'm glad you have finally found the Ultimate Thespian's Development Room. Made just for you Pearl, don'tcha love it?"

"It wonderfuuuuullll," she slowly buckled into a puddle of chiffon.

"Wonderful!" Monokuma cheered.

"What is this for?" Fatima asked.

"How great of you to ask. It's exactly what I'd like to talk to you kids about!" Monokuma explained. "Here at the Academy of Ultimate Development, we seek to sharpen and enhance your already natural Ultimate-level talents. Made just for you guys!"

"But if I could say something, why would you put those big, clunky bars across the ceiling? Complete and total CLASHING of the décor." Pearl was quick to change her opinion on the room, going from bliss to uneasy.

"Those are just water sprinklers to ensure nothing catches on fire, the stage has built in pyrotechnics," Monokuma bragged. "Imagine doing something creative with that to kill someone. The thought of burning your classmate alive in front of everyone - would be a spectacular start for the Ultimate Killing Semester!"

"But you could also put on a fabulous show to entertain the world with fireworks!" Pearl now had stars in her eyes. She seemed to no longer care about the clashing fire sprinklers.

Monokuma stood silent with his only glaring smile. His body began to shake and juggle "Sure kid, we'd love to make you star of that firework show. That's what kind of attitude has inspired the Academy of Ultimate Development!"

"But what's the point?" Maeko shrugged. "If all you wanna do is make us kill each other, why bother putting any investment into our abilities as Ultimates at all?"

"Well, it's not like you're all gonna die at once. I mean of no one gets to killing soon I'm gonna have no choice but to kill all of ya! Those who make it onto the next round, as long as your smart enough to solve the murder case, will unlock them. _Puhuhu_. Only a few are ready at the moment, but most of them are still under construction, so just try not to get your brain bashed inward if you haven't gotten to see your room yet, then it would be totally waste of my time and money, Ha-ha."

"So if I die, you're not gonna finish building my room?" Maeko tilted her head gently to the side, and crossed her arms.

"Well, their construction is already guaranteed. But each of you have to open your own room with a fingerprint scanner. Once open, anyone is free to come and go. No fingerprint, however, no access. Sorry I don't make the rules."

"He's right, the door knob glowed and made a noise when I grabbed it." Pearl said.

"But you gave us monopads, and the Headmaster's Rules, where it clearly states you can add and change them." Maeko moved her hands to her hips and shifted her head again.

"Some rules I don't make. But I always follow them – Teehee."

"Interesting." Maeko's voice and tone changed again.

"Don't go askin' too many questions from me. Some things you'll find out in due time." The bear wiggled his butt on the way out. "Have fun explorin'."

Maeko inspected the rack of clothing as pearl lectured her on personal style preferences. Fatima made her way up the steep ramp to the amphitheater stage. At the top of the ramp, the grand curtain spread all the way across the back of the stage. She found the part in the center and moved to the center of the stage, looking out onto the courtyard. She stepped on the edge of and wondered how the pyrotechnics worked, but didn't think too much about it. She left the theater by hopping down to the ground below.

When she returned to the lobby of the school the gated way was now unlocked, and read "Dormitory". Unsettling their position for what it was, it would be nice to seek comfort in a private resting area.

Fatima came to a room at the end of the hall. It was wide atrium, with two lines of four doors on the first level, and secondary level above each set, with another four on each side. Each door she passed she would look to the left… not hers. To the right, not hers. None of the doors on the first level had been hers. She took the staircase, and met her door. She knew it was her own right away because in the center was a small drawing of her. A cartoony caricature, sure, but it had all the right details, notably her glasses and braided ponytail. And its adorable allure almost made her feel welcomed to her room.

The room was neat, somewhat spacious. Enough to hold a bed, a desk, a monitor in the corner of the room, and the farthest wall was glass door, hosting a toilet and shower separated by another glass wall inside.

She thought about the detail they, whoever _they_ may be, put into this building. The room was cozy, had its secure feeling, and she turned to close the door. The click of the door closing drew her eye to the lock. She Imagined someone trying to shake it open. How durable would it be? Especially for someone desperate enough to kill.

She locked the door. _Click_.

She pushed the thoughts out of her head with a quick shake. Hopping into bed, she landed on her back and stared at the ceiling. She didn't watch much television before this, but why not considering the alternative was to form a complex murder scheme.

She picked up the remote on the end table and pointed it at the monitor. It zapped on.

Playing was cartoons. Monokuma cartoons. The tiny black and white bears spread destruction and chaos upon the fleeing generic people. Their screams sounded real against the jarring electronic music.

She turned the monitor off with another zap.

Fatima rolled to her side, sighing as she did so. She thought she heard the doorknob wiggle and went still. Frozen for a moment, she listened. Nothing.

It was quiet for just a moment. Then pounding on door.

"Fatima!"

She sprung up. Another knock. "Open up for a second."

She unlocked the door, and opened to David. His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't mean to bother you,"

She wanted to tell him he hadn't, but stayed silent. Instead, pulling her loose strands of hair back behind her ear. "But you seem to be one of the few people who don't distrust me. Can I come in?" He looked down the balcony walkway. "Never mind, I don't want to make anyone think something - inappropriate - is going on."

She wanted to tell him he could if he like, but didn't.

"So what do you want, if not to come in?" she asked.

"I just wanted to let you know, since you're someone of the friendly type, my room is the other end of the balcony. If you need me." He walked away. She watched him for a moment, as he walked to the end of the walkway, and entered the room he said was his.

She made sure to lock the door back, and moved to the bed, rolling back into the position she was in before David's visit. She thought about him, his lack of talent. As well as his memories of his past and outside world that the other students could not remember.

Thinking was what Fatima was good at. She was an introspective person. She thought about her interaction with David, wishing she had allowed him to join her in the dorm room, in order to feel less isolated than she did. Be she didn't. She was isolated. Therd she would lay there for almost an hour, blinking. Eyelids became heavier. The blinks became longer, and stopped all together as she laid in silence.

DING _dong_! BING _bong_! The monitor in the corner lit up.

"Attention students! The time is now 10 pm and is officially considered nighttime! Please gets some rest, and dream up some creative ways to slaughter your classmates." Monokuma taunted, enjoying a martini. "To the rest of you not dreaming tonight, remember to lock your doors – Puhuhuhu."


	2. High School of Heaven and Hell

Chapter One

High School of Heaven & Sorrow

 _DING dong BING bong_

"Good Morning! The time is now 10 am and officially considered day time! Have a wonderful day, and get KILLIN' ALREADY!" Monokuma announced the day's wake up call.

Fatima opened her eyes at the end of the geeting, and rose from what felt like an eternity. Her legs ached as she forced them over the edge of the bed. She sat up, and stretched every muscle in her upper body. Slowly, she felt the space between her bones pop, muscles feeling a soothing stretch. The first night here, and one already so exhausting.

She did her morning routine with what she could, preparing herself for the day to come. The shower was hot, and pleasant. Herbal soaps and shampoos lined the glass shower wall. She didn't feel as threatened as she did the day before. What made this place so easy to accept for her? She now felt used to the building, even though she had not nearly explored more than a small fraction of it. Was Monokuma trying to pamper them Today would be a good day for that.

She exited the door, and came across her two classmates. Norman, tall and gangly, towered next to the stout Mo. Norman had pleasant features, and neat combed hair, in juxtaposed to Mo's unkempt, oily hair pulled into a short tail.

They were arguing something, but neither were aggressive, only passionate in their words. Norman smiled and closed his eyes as Fatima entered earshot of their conversation.

"Obviously that would be impossible." Norman wagged his finger. "as the true source of our life comes from the willing of the Prophetic Ones."

Fatima wasn't sure about the credibility of that statement, although presented as fact.

"But evidence shows that human life came into contact with extraterrestrial life that propelled us into our final form! has seen interaction with life outside our solar system! It's fact!" Mo blurted.

Fatima wasn't sure exactly how true that was.

"Miss Fatima, how wonderful to see you at this moment." Norman opened his arms, waving a rather dense book. The Ultimate Faith talked with the sense of prose about himself, like reciting poetry memorized beforehand. "We, both men of yearning, seeking, and thirsting for knowledge have found a disagreement of our understandings. Could you, perhaps, as another person who would value the insight of man's nature of being offer an opinion?"

"Yeah let's ask her!" Mo gestured in her direction. "Do you think that it makes more sense that mankind's creation came from a magical being from another dimension willing us into existence as humans upon earth - OR - more likely, our mother species traveled galaxies away from other planets to breed with life on earth, probably a monkey, and create us, as a far more likely and more logical theory would have you believe." Of course either of the two were hard to follow as Mo explained their differences, obviously with bias. Norman gleemed with just as much confidence.

Fatima thought for a moment before speaking.

"They both seem to involve other, more advanced forms of life planting us on earth, so I don't see much difference in the hypothesis you each present." Fatima answered. "Maybe you are both right in a way, only having parts of the story that make up the whole, without even realizing it."

"I had not considered that before," Norman moved his hand to his face. "History has proven that religious institutions have translated holy books numerous times, who says my own hasn't missed some of the key details. Thank you, for the input."

Mo grumbled, less satisfied with her answer.

"Oh well, whatever _you_ or _you_ say I don't care, I'm just hungry, let's get breakfast with everyone else." Mo began to move quickly to the stairs at the end of the balcony. Norman nodded his head to Fatima and went with Mo.

Fatima stayed for a moment and waited at David's door, only to leave after a few minutes of waiting to see if he'd come out.

Mo mentioned food, and she was hungry as well. A school would definitely have food for its students. Perhaps there was a cafeteria somewhere in the building. She passed through the lobby to catch several students walk through the enlightening glass doors to the courtyard.

Most of the class was making their way Left to the Far Wall. She stopped at Devin, standing aside from the path, in the grass. He was doing squats, holding both arms out.

"We gotta keep healthy body and mind if we want to leave here." He said confidently. "There's no chance we can give into doing stupid things Monokuma says." Fatima nodded.

"I sure am hungry after such a long sleep." Devin said. "We should make our way over to the place in the Far Hall. I think Nemo said it was the _Diner_. I know I could use about a pound of bacon and eggs. Ha." He stood from the last squat and followed the students.

She made her way to the first floor of the Far Wall. The pathway was lain with masonry, and lined with bold colorful flowers. The door to the Far Wall opened to a hallway that was drab, and lacking visual appeal, with two doors of its own, the first labeled 'Warehouse', and the second labeled 'Diner' written in a buzzing neon sign. She entered the Warehouse first.

It was a very tall room, lined with walls and walls of bulk products. Mostly small things, such as plastic cutlery, or tennis balls. Occasionally candy bars and what appeared to be guns. But upon further inspection, the guns were neither loaded nor real at all. Almost every useful item mass produced and located on the shelves. Zahara was checking out some odd piece of technology. She stared at Fatima for a moment, and silently went back to examining the machinery.

After strolling the aisles, she went to the Diner. Several of her fellow prisoners stood around, like they did In the gym. The Diner was small and cozy. Red and white booths lined the back wall, as well an island table in the center of the room, surrounded by stools fixed to the floor. A kitchen, just beyond the counter.

"Whoever wants to keep us here, doesn't mind keeping us well fed." Lily brought a armful of sealed sandwiches from the kitchen.

"Maybe Monokuma wants to fatten us up? And eat us?! Bears will do that, you know." Said Amelie, leaning on the island from her stool.

"Gah! Do you think that were going to all get eaten by bears?" Devin gasped. "It doesn't matter, I woke up with my best pair of running shoes on!"

"L-o-l. That's stupid. Why would he want us to kill each other here if he was gonna just eat us - like?" Dani rolled her eyes, and head, at Amelie.

Nemo stood with his back to everyone, arms crossed. Fatima noticed his, not a lack of interest in the conversation, but intentional message that he was having no part of it.

Several other students stood around the table, snacks were plentiful and available in bowls along the counter, some chose to go to the kitchen for other meal items. Fatima opened the refrigerator in the kitchen.

Rows and rows of drinks. Water, chocolate milk, soda, and coffees-galore. She took a can of favorite flavor of Cherry Cola from the third shelf. She returned to the table and sipped her drink.

A majority of the students arrived there eventually. There was a comforting homey feeling about the Diner. The students sitting there would acknowledge each new person to join them there, but never taking the conversation further, only joining the silence of full mouths.

David eventually entered, adjusting his uniform collar, and avoiding eye contact. He sat on the opposite side of Fatima, who wanted desperately to approach him but didn't.

Aiden joined, placing himself to the edge of the table. Fatima watched him look around to everyone's face, blankly staring into their breakfast with their occupied minds.

"It's a good thing we can all enjoy a filling breakfast together! Eating is a time well spent bonding," The Ultimate Motivational Speaker spoke. " as well as a necessity." His energy fluctuated the room.

"Yeah I love to eat!" Lily knocked back her camouflage hat to stuff sandwich slices into her mouth.

"Yes! Let's eat, there is enough food prepared to fill up all of our bellies!" Veronica smiled, holding a bowl of cereal.

"I can definitely fill my belly with all of this!" Mo gleefully filled a plate with breakfast meats.

"You can fill three of our bellies, hehehe." Dani said loud enough for him to hear.

"Best-Buddies Breakfast Party!" Amelie cheered.

Everyone found a little joy during the breakfast conversation, but Fatima noticed Nemo still didn't take part in any of it.

"We should definitely meet here every morning, just so all of us can check in with each other." Aiden smiled to his audience.

Nemo did not nod and clap and agree like most of the people surrounding him.

"So we can make sure no one's killed any of us yet." He finally spoke. The shift in mood was sudden and back to grim. It didn't feel like a breakfast party any more. Nemo held everyone's attention. "I mean if you're not going to say it like it is, don't bother. I met all of you yesterday, now we're calling each other best friends, and forgetting the entire situation we're in. In all honesty, I'm not going to be so trusting of everyone here. Much less eat brunch with you every damn morning."

"We're only going trying to make the best of our situation." Jamie spoke with his hands to his own chest.

"Well, all I know is that we all are in a situation that can cost every single one of our lives if one person gets too comfy with a killer. Have any of you even read these rules over?" The Ultimate Diplomat turned red. "Any one of us is given the chance to kill each another person, and if done the _right_ way – can get away with it, and the rest of us get fucking executed! So please none of you come within arm's reach of me."

"But we won't!" Fatima said. "None of us here will give into this, _ugh_. This ' _game'_."

"Are you sure about that?" Maeko responded suddenly.

Monokuma appeared in the center of the table. Devin let out a wail and slid backwards off of his stool.

"Heya kiddos!" Monokuma said. "So… No one's dead yet, what gives?"

"We won't do it!" Amelie said.

"Right, we will stick together no matter what!" Veronica followed. "We will not harm our friends!"

There were hums of agreement from everyone. Solidarity. Even Nemo facing Monokuma, he tried to be as brave as he felt everyone else be.

Monokuma stood on the table for uncomfortably long pause.

"Okay!" he said. He hopped off the table and headed for the door.

"Really? So you're not going to make us kill each other?" Pearl gave a toothy smile, with her hands clasped together.

"Since none of you are easily broken," Monokuma began talking again. "Here's a little motivation."

Motivation? What kind of motivation?

"What kind of motivation, you ask?" No one had asked. "The motive iiiiisss –"

He paused.

"A time limit!" He cheered, more enthusiastic than ever.

"A time limit? A time limit until what?" Fatima asked.

"let's just say, something horrific that will get you all, completely and totally murdered. Fire cleansing the halls, filling up the school with acid, shoot you all with a gun, maybe? Whatever strikes my mood at the moment when it comes."

Pearl fell to the floor gasping for air.

"What? Nooooo!" Devin shouted, just recovering from his own fall.

"Yeah, so, you got until midnight tomorrow." The teddy bear of horrors smiled its permanent grin.

The room grew tense. Fatima felt the tension grow with each second passing. Silence among the students.

"So I'll leave you with that." Monokuma slipped out of sight.

"You bastard!" Nemo screamed.

"Oh-ho, I know wo my father is." Monokuma turned before he escaped. "Can you tell me who your pop is? _Pu_ - _hu_." He slipped into the air, and was gone.

The crowd shared a few moments of uneasy expressions.

"What do we do now, then?" Nemo bared his teeth. "We're FUCKED!"

"Wow, for a diplomat you sure have a lack in tact for your words." Maeko said. " No, we are not _fucked_. In best case scenario only TWO of us are fucked, whoever breaks first and their unfortunate victim."

"Are you cruelly proposing a sacrifice?" Zahara eyes widened.

"We wont!" Amelie demanded.

"We are all friends! We can forget about this nonsense." Veronica layed a hand on Amelie's shoulder.

"Right!" Aiden nodded. "Ultimates are role models to everyone across the nation. It's our responsibility to work together and not give in to someone like Monokuma's threats."`

"Even if we do work in confidence, and believe no one will betray us, how are we going to fight fire cleansing and acid, or a gun?" Maeko asked to her open eared classmates.

"We wouldn't." Aiden's voice attained a new level of confidence.

"Eh?" Norman widened his eyes.

"Monokuma's put so much work into all this." Aiden moved away from the table, and to one end of the room, addressing his class. Maeko skeptic face turned to Fatima

"I agree." Fatima said. "It wouldn't be very logical for them to spend the time and effort on the slow dramatics of class trials just to kill all of us." She pointed at the corner of the room. "And keeping us fed with all kinds of food. This all appears long term. Do you see those camera's on the monitor's around school? Well, I believe someone is watching from outside."

"What for?" David covered his forehead with both hands. "who would put us through this without our consent?"

"The whole concept comes across as a psychological test. It wouldn't be the first time scientific research I've gained access to would dabble in controversial means for their ends." Fatima noted.

"So what do we do?" Nemo asked his classmates. "It doesn't matter why and who. All that matters is what we do now!" His temper heated up.

"Yeah we have to go, Ya'll!" Lily spoke up.

"What we are going to do is call their bluff." Aiden said, in an assuring voice.

"So wait and die. Okay, sure." Nemo turned away again. "I think I'd rather kill someone and try to get away with it, if I'm gonna die anyways."

"No, no!" Aiden raised his arm from the crutch he gripped in his right hand and waved it in Nemo's direction. "Don't fall into that way of thinking! We're going to take action against all of this." He caused his classmates to give a mix of reaction, but collectively confused. "Tomorrow, before the time limit, we should have a celebration!" His voice went back to cheery and youthful.

"A celebration?" Devin questioned. "I thought you were about to say we dig underground to escape."

"A celebration!" Maeko exclaimed. "Yes, a celebration. We protest during the time limit for the _supposed_ mass execution, and show Monokuma we're not scared."

"What are we going to do?" Santiago asked.

"Let's have a talent show!" Aiden cheerfully announced. "We will showcase our talents for whoever it is watching all of us. To prove our importance, strength, and mental acuity! Just like true role models as Ultimates should be. That we are worthy of living our lives free from this mad game!"

"Oh I love it!" Pearl chimed. "I will headline as the main event, who wants to open the show for me?"

There was a brief pause. No one said anything.

"I would like to play some music." Zahara spoke. " and there's plenty of supplies and decorations in the warehouse. They're all made of cheap plastic, but okay enough."

"Wonderful, darling! Just wonderful, you can play a song to my routine!" Pearl danced her way over, and wrapped her arm around Zahara's, creating discomfort for the musician.

"Actually, I was thinking of doing my own performance, just my music." She said, unwrapping herself from Pearl's loosening grip.

"Well you absolutely MUST play something for me as well." Pearl whined.

"If I – absolutely must."

"Absolutely must!" Pearl nodded heavily.

Aiden laughed and interjected the two.

"We'll all have a chance to go, anyone who wants to do something, can do whatever they want! As long as we all have a fun time, that's what matters!" Aiden was the center of the room. His bright laugh made all of their spirits feel connected. A nod in solidarity between everyone agreed, even Nemo.

"I don't have anything to be a show off about, but I'm definitely hearing the part were we give the Monocunt a giant F-you." Nemo sneered.

"Be careful with your words. He might show up again." Amelie waved her finger.

"We should talk about it later," Santiago interrupted. "I don't intend to derail your planning, but we should take a more detailed look around here. There could be more useful information, or some kind of tools to help us escape. We should have more of a look through the halls."

"Okay, let's split up!" Aiden said, biting the last piece of toast on his plate.

Fatima tossed her finished soda. As she left the diner, she passed by the refrigerator again, trying to not be too greedy, only taking two more.

The groups did split up again, like yesterday evening. As Fatima walked outside into the courtyard, she turned at the forking path, to the right wall.

"Wait for a second." She heard behind her. "Fatima! Wait up."

David weaved a way from the far wall doors to catch up with Fatima. "Hey, let's look around together. It'll be good for us to keep an eye on each other, and an eye on everyone else."

She nodded.

"Do you believe anyone here would actually commit murder?" she asked in a hushed tone. The two slowed their walk until they were further behind from the rest of the students.

"I believe any normal person can be pushed to a point of no return." He looked away from her. "Especially since everyone's decided that I'm already a traitor."

"I don't believe anyone thinks of you that way."

"Definitely Nemo. Maybe Dani. and Devin, too? He wouldn't even look at me when I tried to speak earlier. I can't tell which people are sure this will all blow over and which people are already plotting for one us to die. You don't talk a lot, but when you speak everything seems calm, and logical, and educated."

"Thank you." She took his compliment. "Psychology is a tricky subject. Its not concrete, like medicine or physical therapy. There are serial murderers whom spent their entire lives pretending to be normal, kind people, and then the police find multiple bodies in their freezers. On the other end, people with tempers and cursing like sailors are the most truthful. We don't know any of these people, and they don't know us. So of course it seems like everyone may be against you. But we're all scared im, even if some of them seem unphased on the outside. They're just hoping to leave here alive like everyone else."

"I miss my little brother." David stopped on the side of the path. "We shared a room our whole lives, and now, I miss him checking under our beds for monsters before going to sleep as kids." David clenched his teeth. "And my mom's breakfast - Nothing in that Diner compared to homemade waffles. And my cat, Delilah, would sleep curled up on my pillow" Tears streamed down his cheeks. "We're just high school students. Why would someone put us through this hell? I'm so scared that I won't see any one I care about again."

"I envy you, but I don't know if your more lucky, or less lucky than me. I hope to remember my loved ones eventually." Fatima could only stare. She looked at him, pushing back emotions of fear, disgust, and rage. Despair.

"We will make it out." Fatima smiled, and placed one hand over his heart.

"It's just -" David wiped his face in his jacket sleeve. "It's intimidating, being around all these people your own age, but so talented. All of you seem so much smarter, or stronger, or faster than me. Not only does that make me different. It makes look weaker, I feel like it makes me look like a target." He looked down, as he couldn't help but to cry.

"David! Listen," Fatima gained the strength of empathy. "I believe we can all be rational enough to keep everyone alive."

"Let's get going before someone catches me looking as weak as I look right now." David began to walk again.

The two made their way to the door of the Right wall. The hallway had doorways, most of which boarded up, or missing doors to empty classrooms. But at the end, with just a bit of wall being overtaken by the giant cherry blossom tree growing through the side of the building, blocking the door to the hallway of the Far wall. A staircase heading into a lower level was mostly accessible.

The stairwell was steamy and warm. The sublevel floor extended into another hallway. The walls were industrial and metallic. Opposed to the brick of the upper floors. Piping steamed suddenly and made the air humid around the two. Fatima wiped her brow. At the end of the hall, a set of doors lined with a golden set of music notes. The Ultimate Music Producer's Development Room, obviously.

There door already had been opened, so at some point, Zahara had been here first. Fatima opened the door.

The room was metallic, matching the sublevel floor. The walls lined with instruments. String, percussion, brass, all different shapes of all different cultures lined the ceiling to the floor. At the far end of the room, a glass recording booth with multiple microphones hung inside. Zahara stood inside of the booth. She propped a synthesizer, facing away from the outside glass, and energetically pressing keys. The two students approached the booth. They faced a mix board, with knobs and switches all over.

Fatima exchanged a glance with David.

"Hmm." David moved back to the mix board. He gripped a knob and turned it to the right. The room filled with electronic rhythm. Bass boomed, warping the air around them. A moment of chaotic force knocked the two from their feet and to the floor. Instruments fell to the floor, and sheet music blasted into the air. Fatima covered her ears, only for the source of the music to it stop as quick as it started.

Her ears were ringing and the empty blare of adjusting back to silence made it impossible to hear what Zahara was saying. Zahara leaned out of the booth door, shaking her head and mumbling at them. She started to yell at them but Fatima could not decide if she was scolding them or just concern.

The music producer helped her classmates to their feet. She was inches away from Fatima's face, still trying to get a response. But Fatima only could hear the deafening ring she and David experienced. Zahara turned to David. She made gestures to her ears and mouth, hoping for the two to get the message.

The Zahara's voice began to make its way through the sound clouded air.

"You shouldn't be so foolish." She communicated.

David's coy smile stopped Zahara's lecturing. Fatima still had her hands pressed to her ears.

"We're sorry. We only wanted to look around." Fatima said, while trying to not sound like she's shouting (She was.)

"Looking is done with your eyes." Zahara crossed her arms. "You're messing with sensitive equipment here. Touching things without realizing what you could possibly do." They stood dumbfounded unsure of what to say. "Luckily, it was just the volume." Zahara sighed. "If you were to mess with the dynamics you could ruin the whole recording. So please, at the very least, ask me next time before touching anything."

"Yes, of course. Will do." David turned and sped away. Fatima watched him walk with shame to the development room door. She turned back to Zahara. Zahara pressed her hand to her brow.

"I am not mad, I just take my work seriously. Even in practice I need perfect conditions to work." She pushed her dreadlocks back. "I trust you would explain to him that I didn't mean to scold. He is not an ultimate who would understand work on our level."

"I see." Was only what Fatima could utter. "He's not an traitor, if that's what you think." She reassured.

"What?" Zahara jerked her head. "No, I never thought he was a traitor." She said.

"Ah. Wonderful!"

"I _do_ think he's just an incapable of understanding work like ours." Zahara looked around her development room. "Why would you go touching on things that you know nothing about?" She stared with Fatima at the mess of instruments, sheet music, metal piping lying about the floor.

"I'll help you pick this up." Fatima said. Zahara nodded. The two spent a certain amount of time to collect and organize the sheets. They didn't speak the entire time, and once they finished Fatima lifted a shiny metronome from the floor.

"Luckily none of the equipment was damaged. I can still work on the music for tomorrow night's act of defiance."

"Act of defiance, huh?" Fatima looked down at the floor they just cleaned. She raised the shiny metronome to her face, and stared at the glum face warped by the metronome reflection.

"It is." She nodded to Fatima. Zahara blinked, and looked away. "Let me tell you something I found interesting. I woke up the same as the rest of you, except for the non-ultimate."

"David, yes."

Zahara softened her look. Fatima hurriedly opened her bag. She extended a gift to Zahara.

Cherry soda. Zahara hesitantly reached for it, and waited a moment.

"It's not my favorite flavor." She said plainly. "But I accept your attempt at peaceful resolution. "

"It is my favorite. Heh. I grabbed an extra one earlier, for the trouble."

Zahara's eyes drifted to the left. She popped the tab on her can.

"What he isn't blessed with is the gift of talent, but the gift of memory, I suppose. I am jealous of that. What I wanted to tell you was about what happened a moment ago." She said.

"Again I'm really sorry, we didn't mean to –"

"No!" She firmly waved a finger in front of Fatima. "Not that. Before."

"Huh?"

"After our breakfast gathering, I almost immediately had found the door to my Development Room. When I placed my hand against the door, the door began to shine like the sun. And it was in that moment," Zahara paused. She looked at Fatima. " I would say that I _remembered_."

"You regained your memories?" Fatima's eyes opened with intensity. But Zahara only turned her head away again.

"I was able to suddenly remember a short moment from my life – before." Zahara admitted.

"What was it?"

"My Family and I traveled through the jungles of my homeland, running every single night from an unknown group of people. I was young, I didn't know who these people were or what they wanted from us."

Fatima nodded.

"That isn't the memory, but a sudden… _rush_ of context layered on top of these visuals I received.."

"Ah that _is_ interesting!" Fatima exclaimed. "What did you see?" With every moment added to the next pause between them, Fatima's eyes frew wider, and her head leaned in closer.

"My two younger sisters, and myself, with our hands tied behind our back."

Fatima's expression shifted from curious to horror.

"We coward naked with our hands bound. I knew both my parents were gone. I don't know if they ran away, or had been killed before our awakening. I never saw them again. My two sisters and I took turns being beaten. And during the second round, my youngest sister - did not survive."

Fatima stood silent. It was a tragic. How would she be able to appropriately respond to that.

"Our attackers enjoyed our suffering. They enjoyed watching her scream and cry. It was there I saw my other sister. She looked – I could never describe it to its truest word. Broken? Disbelief? Panicked?"

"Hmm." Fatima uncomfortably crossed her arms.

"Despair?" Zahara looked at Fatima with a serious face. "And when they came around to me again, I had to hold myself together. I had to be strong for my sister, and show them no satisfaction."

"I'm so sorry." Fatima said.

"You do not have to be." Zahara raise her head and almost grinned. "Obviously I am here, alive."

"How did you get away? Please tell me your other sister made it out with you."

"I do not know. That's where the memory ends."

"That's alarming! Do you need to expand on this anymore? You must be in shock after something like that."

"No." Zahara shook her head. "When I regained this memory, it was as if I already knew this. It was already apart of who I am as person."

"Who you are as a person? Amazing! So the people who've put us in here have allowed us to access memory, possibly by, stimulating the senses with light?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you." Zahara shrugged. "I wouldn't lose focus, make sure everyone's together tomorrow night. If are to protest successfully," She looked at Fatima with more intent. "Every last one of us must show _defiance_."

"I'll do my best." Fatima nodded excitedly.

The two mutually excused each other, and Fatima returned to the surface level.

Initially set on finding David again, Fatima found Santiago, Devin, and Lily, standing near the doors outside.

"I bet you, I can make it." Lily assured the two.

Devin looked into the air "I already told you, no one here could climb that wall without the right equipment." He shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand "At least four levels of…"

"I'm telling you, I can do it!" She jumped fiercely and threw a punch in the air.

"Have you even considered if Monokuma would allow us to climb over that wall?" Santiago asked.

Lily only looked annoyed by their disagreement. She didn't respond for several moments.

"What if you threw me?" she quickly turned to Santiago, his shadow blocked out any sun from getting in her eyes, as she looked up to him.

"Ah -Throw you?! Into the air?" He asked.

"What? That wouldn't work!" Devin said. "This ain't some cartoon!"

"We have to do something!" Lily shook her fists in the air. "We can't just sit here like this."

"Why don't we stick with the plan to to protest this whole game. Monokuma's not gonna kill us all off at once." Devin shrugged.

"We _need_ to get us out of here!" Lily grabbed the shoulders of Devin's athletic shirt.

"Listen to Devin!" Fatima called from the doorway. She sprinted to the small group. "We have to be United in this plan! It's gonna take every single one of us to pull it off!" Fatima adjusted her glasses and looked directly at Lily. "If we work together, we can beat this test."

Lily lowered her hands.

"Still, I know I can climb these walls with no problem." She revamped. "I can climb them and run for help, and get us put of here by dinnertime!"

"I'm not sure we are getting to her." Santiago sighed.

Fatima continued her search for David around the first floor. She banged on his room door.

No answer. At the bottom of staircase, Veronica and Amelie stood, enjoying each other's company. Fatima leaned over the rail and called to them.

"Have either of you seen David?"

Veronica dropped her grin for a moment. "No." Fatima took slow, dropping steps down the stairs. Veronica started smiling again. "I'm sure he's around somewhere, it's not as if he could leave!"

"Aha haha!" Amelie clapped her hands together. "He will definitely need to be here for tomorrow night!"

"Yeah, the show. But I needed to see him, right now." She explained.

"We will keep our eyes out!" But I suggest you check out the warehouse, starting from section A, Shelf-1, it's very big." Veronica waved as Fatima left the dorm hall.


End file.
